Ultraman Taro
Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō) is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He was trained ever since he was a young boy, in order to become the most powerful Ultraman. He currently resides as a teacher in the Land of Light, where he teaches young and adult warriors alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Taro is light-heated, jocular, optimistic, brave and courageous Ultra. He enjoys fighting on the side of good and helping out/teaching warriors how to fight. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Taro made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman Taro), Ultraman 80, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman Joneus flew in the sky in a perfect order, with Ultraman Xenon leading them. He Who Bears the Red Star Ultraman Taro flew over Moscow, Iron Cossack immeadiately attacked him, thinking that he had infiltrated Moscow or was there to attack it. The two fought for a while, with the fight coming to a close when Ultraman Taro fired a red beam against Iron Cossack, causing Iron Cossack to fall over. As Ultraman Taro flew off, Iron Cossack realized that at that point Ultraman Taro was not there to cause harm and was now gone, beings that he fled out of Russia. However he was glad he did it anyways, just to be sure. However, now was the time for serious business. Ultraman Taro then reappeared to TripGoji, delivering him the new repaired Sevengar and told him everything was going to be alright. With that, Taro then flew off, heading out elsewhere. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Taro made a cameo in the RP where he and Zoffy told Ultraman Xenon that the Ultra Brothers were busy right now, so they couldn't be bothered. Abilities & Techniques Weapons * Taro Bracelet: Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. Converts into a lance and fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). Taro can change it into a double-ended spear-like weapon and throw it at monsters. **'Bracelet Beam': Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. **'Red Beam': Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. **'Taro Rings': Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora's son. *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Veron, and a "magic hand." **'Revival Ray': Taro can revive beings using his King Bracelet. *'Taro Fire': Taro can use his King Bracelet and heat up a fire and burn the foe. *'Ultra Thawing': While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. Special * Storium Ray: Taro's signature move involves Taro putting both arms over his head with his hands crossed then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body form, the body was shining in rainbow color when filling energy and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. Taro usually shouts "Storium Ray" before firing it. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** A non-charged variant can also be made where Taro uses the same as Storium Ray's T-shaped pose. It is less powerful than the standard Storium Ray. ** Neo Storium Ray: A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Twin Energy Stream: Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * Foot Beam: When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot. He rarely uses this, however. * Blue Laser: Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. * Arrow Ray: Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * Taro Cutter: Ultraman Taro can fire a round cutter beam from his hands. While this beam is extremely small, it can cut entire kaiju in two. * Crescent Cutters: A crescent shaped energy cutters from his hands. Used against Deathrem. * Shooting Beam: A beam from both hands. * Hand Beam: A beam to concentrate energy from hands, emits light red bullets from hand. * Cross Ray: A beam by crossing the hands and emit energy to the surroundings. * Ultra Slash: A small ring of light that can slice monsters in half. Used on Gorgosaurus. * Guts Needle: A beam fired from Taro's fists, followed by an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * Taro Shot: Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. * Beam Shuriken: A yellow shuriken-like disk projectile. * Fire Dash: Taro engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at the enemy. Can destroys monster in one shot. Physical * Ultra Dynamite A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Due it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. * Swallow Kick: A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. * Atomic Punch: Propelled by his transformation momentum. * Ultra Chop: A series of rapid chop attacks. * Hand Knife: A chop attack of massive power. So much so that it can remove appendages of enemies like a knife through butter. * Taro Bomb Thrust: An enormous punch that sends opponents flying. * Rapid Punches: Taro can fire off consecutive punches to stun an enemy. Other *'Fusion': When needed, Taro can fuse with the other Ultra Brothers to become Super Ultraman Taro. In this form, Taro's strength is exemplified and he can de-fuse at will to revert back. Taro and the Ultra Brothers first used this technique to scale the Royal Palace's tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell when the tower caught fire. Taro and the Ultra Brothers used this technique again when they were all close to death at the hands of Grand King and Juda. This was once again highly successful. * Teleportation: As a Spark Doll, Taro can teleport from one place to another. * Ultra Freezer: A stream of liquid Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, it is cold enough to freeze monsters solid. Taro shouts "Ultra Freezer" before firing it. * Twinkle Way: A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Much like Seven, Taro has access to Ultra Psychokinesis. He used it in his battle against Enmargo to trick the majin into thinking that he had been decapitated. * Taro Barrier: A defensive shield to protect against attacks. ** Ultra Shield: A similar defense where Taro summons a shield to block attacks. * Light Transfer: Taro can transfer energy to allies, reviving them. * Energy Transfer: Taro can transferred his energy to allies, replenish their Color Timer. * Travel Sphere: Used by Taro to travel to earth. * Taro Split: Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. Used on Birdon to trick it into flying into an active volcano. * Ultra Scope: Taro imprisons the enemy in a dome. * Super Body: Taro's body can easily remove materials that are stuck to his body. * Speed of Light Flight Ability: Taro can summon a tunnel that takes him to speeds equal to that of light. * Ultra Mole: Taro spins so fast that he becomes a literal drill. It can suck any monsters into it and even destroy them. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Mole" before spins. * Ultra Sign: Like every other Ultra, Taro has his own personal distress signal. * Eye Beam: Taro reveals invisible enemies and traps them in a sphere. * Flight: Ultraman Taro can fly at Mach 20. * Revive Ray: A yellow ray that revives beings fully. * Anti-Gravity Ray: Several red arrows that telekinetically raise objects. * Push Return Ray: A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. * Ultra Water Flow: A small jet of water. ** Ultra Shower: A jet of high-pressure water fired from Taro's hands. * Growth Stop Ray: A yellow ray that stops devolved enemies from evolving once more. * Ultra Lance: After removing Tyrant's mace hook, Taro empowers it to throw back at him. * Ultra Chain: Taro can create a chain to capture enemies. * Extinguishing Fog: A mist that easily puts out flames. * Growth Stop Ability: A ray that hit a child crab born from Ganza's belly in episode 7. It disables them becoming bigger. * Wipe Laser: A ray that Taro used when he got covered with bubbles in Ganza's bubble. attack in episode 7. Taro wrapped his body with a band of rays and turned off the bubbles. Combination *'Ultra Six-in-One': Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). This technique apparently requires his Ultra horns * Cosmo Miracle Ray: A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other Ultra Brothers. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Taro can only be on Earth for 3 minutes. Trivia * Ultraman Taro was originally used by Ghido, but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Ultraman Taro is the only Ultra Brother not to retain his human host, Kotaro Higashi, as Kotaro asked Mother of Ultra for his humanity to be returned, meaning Taro had to leave. * Despite Taro being the biological child of Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra, he looks markedly different, and has many similarities to Ultraseven. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Ultras Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)